Out of Mind
by dorydafish
Summary: Karofsky sees Kurt for the first time after he transfers back to McKinley.  'Karofsky didn't finish his sentence as he stumbled, spotting something out of the corner of his eye.  Hummel was back.'  ONE SHOT!


_**So I was thinking I would love to see this happen w**__**hen Kurt comes back to McKinley. I think I love Karofsky Angst too much to want to see him happy straight away. I hope the writers treat him with respect**_

* * *

"DUDE!"

"You should have nailed her last night," Strando hollered over to Karofsky as the group of footballers headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I could have," Karofsky's voice oozed arrogance. "But who wants a five minute quickie? Her 'Rents are outta town tonight. I'm going over for a whole night of banging," he said smugly relishing in the lewd noises his team mates made. He hadn't planned on making out with that chick at that stupid party but he was drunk the guys were all doing it so he thought there was no harm. Anyway, he had to do something after Hudson practically announced that Dave hadn't had a single girl since freshman year. He couldn't have people wondering about him.

He was on top now.

He had to stay on top.

"So what's she like?" Az said clapping his man on the back. For a while there he thought that Dave might have wanted to join that loser club. But it wasn't even worth thinking about. He was still the same Karofsky that he knew and loved.

"You should have felt that ass! Man, I swear she's got a butt like J-Lo's or something. And her boobs! Dude, they were like fucking-" Karofsky didn't finish his sentence as he stumbled spotting something out of the corner of his eye.

Hummel was back.

Steadying himself on one of the tables he stared across the room. Just at that moment, because his luck had to be fucking out, Kurt chose to look up and even though Karofsky wanted to look away, he couldn't. Hummel just stared at him blankly at first then with a little fear. Karofsky hated that. That stupid look on Hummel's face that said I'm scared of you. He wanted to shake Hummel and tell him that he wasn't a monster, that he didn't have to up and fucking leave because Dave was being a dick to him. He didn't have to move to a fucking different school. H wasn't a dishrag. He wasn't going to say sorry. Why should he? It was all Hummel's fault anyway.

"Are you okay man?" Azimio asked as his best friend stopped all of a sudden as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Hummel's back," Dave said in barely a whisper.

Az followed his gaze and let out a low whistle. "Shit yeah, looks like he got a little less scared."

Dave just nodded dumbly at the rest of the gang and followed them to their usual table. He tried to concentrate on the conversation. Something about Johnson's new car, but he couldn't focus. He just kept looking over in Hummel's direction. Everyone from that shitty glee club was there surrounding him. Like they were protecting him from Dave. It made him feel a little sick. He wasn't evil. He was just Dave Karofsky. A regular high school jock. He was just trying to fit in. Be normal.

But then someone else caught his eye causing him to hiss in a short breath. It was that kid that Kurt had told about the kiss. That kid from the fancy school that Hummel had transferred to.

He was wearing regular clothes.

He was sitting next to Hummel.

He was touching Hummel's arm!

As Hummel looked at the Dave once more, the dick said something in his ear. Dave watched as Hummel smiled.

He gritted his teeth, trying to hold everything back, trying to force himself to look away but he couldn't. But when the smarmy-faced posh dickhead brushed some fallen hair out of Kurt's eyes and kissed Hummel lightly, on the cheek, something broke inside him. He slammed his fists on the table and stormed out into an empty classroom.

He didn't give a fuck that he had caused a scene.

He couldn't handle it.

He couldn't have Hummel in his face like that, kissing another boy. He couldn't.

It was wrong.

It wasn't natural.

He couldn't control himself. He couldn't breathe.

He needed to breathe!

Grabbing the chair nearest to him, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. He failed to see his best friend in the doorway. Not that it mattered either way.

Azimio was looking at his best friend as if he had lost it. Dave was pretty sure he had. "What the hell are you doing Karofsky? Do you want to get expelled?"

Dave took a few more breaths before hauling another chair across the room. "Yeah, maybe I do."

Because maybe if he got expelled he wouldn't have to see him.

Wouldn't have to realise that it hurt.

Wouldn't have to know, that it hurt because the BOY he liked was kissing someone else.

He could forget everything.

He could forget Hummel.

Out of sight, out of mind, yeah?

Yeah, right.

* * *

_**Randomness I knocked out after watching the latest episode!**_

_**VERY ANGRY DAVE! Eek…**_

_**REVIEWS AND OPINIONS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
